Dievča od vlkov
by Auguruj
Summary: Nov - Embry bol jediný člen svorky, ktorý sa nepripútal. Čo ak by si odtlačok našiel v Belle? (napísané aj v angličtine)


Vedela som, že som na tú čistinku nemala chodiť.

Edward bol nadobro preč, nezostalo mi po ňom nič, všetko mi vzal. Všetko. Preto som sa vrhla do všetkých nových vecí, aby som si vytvorila život odlišný od toho, v ktorom bol on a... ostatní. Stále som nemohla uveriť, že Alice odišla bez rozlúčky. Boli sme najlepšie priateľky. Hmlisto si spomínam, že _on_ vravel, že sa chcela rozlúčiť. Áno, povedal to, kým ma úplne dorazil. Nikdy som si s ním nemala začínať.

To bol vlastne dôvod, prečo som sem prišla. Toto miesto... bolo Edwardovo a moje. Tu to všetko akosi oficiálne začalo. Musela som sem prísť, ak som chcela, aby sa to pre mňa niekedy aj skončilo.

To som si aspoň myslela. Teraz som si taká istá nebola. Vlastne, zdá sa, že sa to tu pre mňa aj _skončí_, ale ja som nemala na mysli taký koniec. Nechcela som skončiť ako večera Laurenta.

Lebo práve to sa teraz dialo. Práve mi vysvetľoval, že je tu kvôli Victorii. Veľmi som ho nevnímala. Stačilo mi, že som videla na jeho tvári tmavé oči s nádychom červenej. Bol smädný. A stále lovil ľudí. _A,_ ja som bola s ním sama na opustenej čistinke. Ako sa mám z tohto dostať?

Vraj mám veľké šťastie, že ma našiel on. Povedal, že Victoria si pre mňa nachystala čosi oveľa, oveľa horšie. Moja hlava bola plná vaty a nemohla som sa veľmi sústrediť na všetko, čo hovoril a robil. Možno preto som sa necítila veľmi šťastne, či vďačne, že to je práve on a nie Victoria, kto ma dorazí. Teraz som nemala žiadnych priateľských upírov, ktorí by ma zachránili.

Napla som sa v príprave na beh, keď sa zhlboka nadýchol mojej vône. Hmlisto som si uvedomovala, že proti nenormálne rýchlemu a silnému upírovi nemám šancu, ale to neznamenalo, že tam budem len tak stáť a nechám ho, aby ma len tak vycical.

Zrazu prestal ňuchať a prudko otočil hlavu doľava. Nechcela som tam pozrieť tým smerom, musela som vedieť, keď sa bude chystať po mne skočiť. On ale začal odo mňa zrazu cúvať. Úplne ma to ohromilo.

"Tomu neverím," povedal tak potichu, že som ho takmer nepočula.

Teraz som sa už musela pozrieť. Čo mohlo všemocného upíra natoľko rozhodiť?

Najprv som si nič nevšimla. Keď som ale blikla pohľadom späť na Laurenta, ustupoval už rýchlejšie a pohľad stále zabodával do lesa.

Potom som to zbadala aj ja: spomedzi stromov sa vynorilo čosi čierne, skoro ako tieň, a cieľavedome sa to prikrádalo k upírovi. Vyzeralo to ako obrí vlk alebo pes. Vysoký bol ako kôň, ale robustnejší a svalnatejší. Jeho dlhá papuľa sa škľabila a odhaľovala čeľusť plnú ostrých tesákov. Jeho zavrčanie zaburácalo čistinkou ako dlhý úder hromu.

Stuhla som. Toto muselo byť to zviera, o ktorom sa v meste hovorilo. Jasné, že ho zdiaľky považovali všetci za medveďa. Čo iné by mohlo byť _takéto_ obrovské? Prečo som vždy na všetky nebezpečné veci musela prísť ja? Najprv Cullenovci, teraz tento... vlk. Kráčal len asi desať metrov odo mňa. Prečo som ho nemohla vidieť aj ja len z diaľky, ako všetci normálni ľudia? Čo bolo na mne také defektné, že som jednoducho _nemohla_ byť normálna?

Moja myseľ bola stále zvláštne zatiahnutá, no pomaly sa rozjasňovala, keď sa Laurent odo mňa vzďaľoval. Stále som sa strašne bála, teraz som bola v spoločnosti dvoch tvorov, ktorí by asi urobili čokoľvek, aby ma mohli zožrať.

Napriek všetkému som si ale nemohla nevšimnúť, aký je ten vlk pekné zviera. Vždy som mala rada psy. Aj vlky, hoci tie som nikdy zblízka nestretla. Tento bol obrovský a strašidelný, ale aj tak bol nádherný. Mal krásnu, lesklú čiernu srsť a tmavé oči a stavbu tela skôr ako vlk, než pes, hoci o čiernom vlkovi som ešte nikdy nepočula. Vyzeral byť silný, pružný a rýchly, aj napriek veľkosti. Krásne, atletické zviera. Škoda, že ma asi o chvíľu zožerie. Radšej ale on ako Laurent. Vlky boli krajšie ako vyhladnutí ľudožraví upíri, ktorí sa ku mne prikrádajú. Tých som nikdy dvakrát nemusela. Navyše, vlk takejto veľkosti si asi len raz zahryzne a budem mŕtva. Aspoň nebudem dlho trpieť, to bolo plus.

Vlk znova zavrčal a ja som sa mimovoľne zachvela.

Laurent ďalej ustupoval k stromom a videla som, že mal od hrôzy vyvalené oči. Uvedomila som si, že sa ho naozaj bál. On, upír. Prečo by sa mal upír báť veľkých vlkov? Boli to len zvieratá. To ja by som sa mala báť. Ale on?

Na lúku sa zrazu vkradli ďalšie dva zvery, tmavosivý a hnedý. Postavili sa po oboch stranách toho čierneho, ktorý bol najväčší. Ten sivý bol odo mňa len na niekoľko krokov. Trochu ma zmiatlo - a upokojilo, hoci to naozaj nebol rozumný pocit - keď som si zrazu uvedomila, že na mňa vlky ešte ani raz nepozreli. Nepriateľsky civeli na Laurenta a vyzeralo to, akoby bol všetko, čo ich zaujímalo. Alebo sa mi to len zdalo, že v ich tmavých pohľadoch bola nenávisť? Po mne však nemykli ani fúzom. Akoby som ich nezaujímala.

Hneď nato sa objavil ešte jeden pár vlkov a zase sa postavili každý na jednu stranu. Ten čierny bol stále v strede. Asi to bol ich alfa vlk. Viedol ich. Vo svorkách to tak bývalo. To ma však teraz však ani tak veľmi nezaujímalo. To, že sa stavali po stranách od toho čierneho znamenalo, že hrdzavohnedý vlk, ktorý sa objavil ako posledný, si našiel miesto tak blízko pri mne, že som sa ho mohla dotknúť.

Dych sa mi zasekol v hrudi a ak som si predtým pamätala, že sa môžem hýbať, teraz som na to úplne zabudla.

Hrdzavohnedý vlk ku mne po chvíli trochu pootočil hlavu a na zlomok sekundy na mňa pozrel.

Nie som nijaký odborník, ale nemyslím, že vlky by mali mať také inteligentné oči. Jeho oči vyzerali skoro ako ľudské. Kým na mňa pozeral, zrazu som si spomenula na Jacoba. Ešte, že tu nebol so mnou. Po tom ako... _on_ odišiel, mi Jacob pomohol vyhrabať sa depresie. Pomaly som začínala znova fungovať a bolo to len vďaka nemu. Nezaslúžil by si zomrieť so mnou.

Hoci teraz som si nebola taká istá, že zomriem. Keď na mňa ten vlk pozrel, všetok strach, ktorý som cítila, zo mňa zrazu opadol. Vedela som, že ma nechcel zabiť. Nechcel mi ani ublížiť. Videla som mu to v očiach. Dobre, _museli_ to byť tie veľké medvede, o ktorých sa v meste hovorilo, to bolo bez debaty, ale _nemohli _zabiť tých turistov. _Vedela _som, že to neboli oni. Boli príliš inteligentní, príliš _ľudskí_ než aby len tak vraždili. Hej, viem že vyzerajú ako divoké, obrovské zvery, ale odkedy sem prišli, vrčali len na Laurenta a mňa nechávali na pokoji. Stáli priamo vedľa mňa, teraz som z toho mala dokonca pocit, akoby ma chránili. Ten hrdzavohnedý bol tak blízko a pritom ani nezavrčal, ani po mne nechňapol, ani raz hladno nezavetril. Všetka ich dravá pozornosť smerovala na Laurenta.

Zrazu mi to zaplo. Bol tu Laurent! A lovil ľudí. To on musel zabiť tých turistov. Tieto vlky ho museli prenasledovať, tak očividne ho nenávideli, že mi bolo jasné, že nie sú nejak symbioticky spriaznení. Keď ľudia videli toho medveďa, asi tam vlky vtedy dorazili, ale nestihli Laurenta dolapiť. Až teraz sa im to podarilo - tu. A ja, jeho ďalšia obeť, som ešte žila. To ale nič nehovorilo o tom, že ma aj tak nezožerú.

Laurent sa zrazu otočil a bez slova zmizol v lese. Utiekol. Vlci sa okamžite pustili za ním.

"Nie... vráťte sa nazad!" zakričala som za nimi slabo, kým som si uvedomila, čo som povedala. Takmer som si plesla dlaňou po čele, aká som sprostá. Mohli sa mi páčiť, to ale ešte neznamenalo, že by som naozaj chcela, aby sa také obrovské šelmy vrátili ku mne, najmä ak tu už nebol Laurent, ktorý by ich rozptyľoval.

Až na to, že ja som naozaj chcela, aby sa vrátili.

Zastonala som a klesla na zem. _Samozrejme_, to som celá ja. Stratím jedny nadprirodzené bytosti tak si hneď hľadám ďalšie, na ktoré sa môžem prilepiť. Hoci tieto namiesto _naprirodzených_ vyzerali skôr na _nadmerné_, a to dosť.

Ale ten hrdzavý naozaj nevyzeral, že by ma chcel zjesť.

Z lesa okolo seba som nepočula nijaké zvuky, hoci také veľké zvery by mali narobiť poriadny hluk. Ktovie, či Laurenta dostihli. Ale upíri boli rýchli, určite im ušiel. Asi to tak bolo lepšie, ak by ho dostihli, mohol im vážne ublížiť.

Obzrela som sa okolo seba. Naozaj to už nebola moja a Edwardova čistinka. Neboli tu žiadne kvety, len vysoká tráva, ktorej sa očividne veľmi nepáčilo ochladzujúce sa počasie. Vyzeralo to, akoby čistinka odumrela. Tak ako odumrel vzťah, ktorý som mala s Edwardom.

Bolo to ale preč. Táto čistinka bola toho dôkazom. Nikdy to nemalo vyjsť. Len som sa držala nitiek. Najlepšie, čo môžem urobiť, je pustiť sa a pokračovať vo svojom živote bez neho. Bude mi bez neho lepšie, aj keď to strašne bolí. Ale on ma _opustil_. Nikdy by to nemohlo vyjsť. Nemiloval ma. Ak by ma ľúbil, neodišiel by.

Nemastno-neslano som sa usmiala. Nakoniec mi toto miesto naozaj pomohlo. A možno z toho dokonca aj vyjdem živá, veď ako by tie vlky mohli rozumieť, čo som za nimi zavolala? Asi by som sa mala vrátiť k autu a domov. Už som tu bola dosť dlho. Charlie ma zabije, ak sa už vrátil. Hlavne keď mu poviem, že som bola sama na túre v lese, keď tam pritom pobehuje ten _medveď._

Pozrela som smerom, kde zmizli tie veľké vlky a mykla som sa. Bol tam ten čierny. Stál tesne na okraji čistinky a skúmavo na mňa hľadel. Vyskočila som na rovné nohy a cítila som, ako sa mi pery rozťahujú do úsmevu. Za to môžu určite nervy. Až taká šialená určite nie som. Určite.

Čierny nebol sám. Ostatné štyri vlky stáli hneď za ním, v lese. Opatrne som urobila krok k nim. Vôbec nezaregovali. Asi ma naozaj nechceli zjesť. Prebehla som pohľadom po ich vodcovi. Nemal na sebe nijaké viditeľné rany, možno im Laurent ušiel?

"Neublížil vám Laurent?" spýtala som sa neisto. "To nevadí ak vám ušiel, aj tak by vám nechutil. Jeho druh nie je práve mäkký na dotyk. Mňa... ste zjesť neprišli, však?"

Cítila som sa ako idiot, že sa rozprávam s obrovským vlkom. Možno ich to ale zaujme dosť na to, aby ma nezjedli, ak by to náhodou chceli.

Čierny vlk trochu potriasol hlavou a pohol sa. Prešiel ďalej na čistinku, bližšie ku mne a ostatní za ním. Zastali asi desať metrov odo mňa a ten čierny sa posadil. Stále na mňa uprene civel, akoby si nevedel vysvetliť, čo za zviera môžem byť. Akoby nikdy nič podobné nevidel, ale žil pri Forkse, už ľudí musel vidieť.

Jeho oči mi prišli nejakým zvláštnym spôsobom známe. To bola úplná sprostosť, samozrejme.

Prebehla som pohľadom po tom hnedom a tmavosivom po oboch stranách čierneho a znova som pozrela na toho hrdzavého. Pri pohľade na neho mi zase prišiel na myseľ Jacob. Vlastne to ale ani nebolo také zvláštne, ten vlk mal presne rovnakú farbu srsti ako mal Jacob kožu. Asi preto mi ho pripomínal. Pozrela som na posledného, sivého.

Len čo som si všimla pohľad v jeho očiach, zamrazilo ma.

"_Embry?_" vyslovila som neveriacky. Taký zvláštny pohľad som videla predtým len raz - na tvári Jacobovho priateľa Embryho Calla, keď raz prišiel za Jacobom keď som tam bola aj ja. Bolo to ako zmiešanina pobavenia, zvedavosti a ostýchavosti a natoľko... zvláštna, že som si to zapamätala.

Vlk nastražil uši a telo sa mu vystrelo a napol sa, ale to som už krútila hlavou.

"No iste, blbosť," zamrmlala som si. Pozrela som na neho. Pozeral na mňa podivne upreným pohľadom. Znova som pokrútila hlavou. "Mňa si nevšímaj, z nejakého dôvodu sa už na nič neviem pozerať logicky. Ak by si mal byť Embry a zároveň vlk, musel by si byť ďalšia nadprirodzená bytosť. Asi vlkolak. To je úplná sprostosť, ja viem."

Ešte raz som pokrútila hlavou a obzrela som sa po čistinke. Už som sa ich vôbec nebála, aj keď neurobili skoro nič, odkedy sa vrátili nazad.

Ktovie, či budem teraz vidieť a každom kroku nadprirodzené bytosti? Zamračila som sa. Mala som dojem, že som už niekde čosi o vlkolakoch počula. Bolo možné, že keď existovali upíri, boli aj vlkolaci? Ľudia, čo sa mohli zmeniť na vlky?

Odrazu som si spomenula na to popoludnie v La Push, keď som presvedčila Jacoba, aby mi povedal nejaké quileutské legendy. Povedal mi, že Quileuti pochádzajú z vlkov a môžu sa na nich meniť - ako vlkolaci - a že chránili svoj ľud pred ich prirodzeným nepriateľom - chladnými bytosťami. Upírmi. Vedeli aj o Cullenovcoch, hoci tomu neverili. Teda niektorí, opravila som sa v duchu keď som pri pripomenula Billyho tvár. On tým legendám veril.

Ak ale existovali chladné bytosti, tak potom...

Rozšírili sa mi oči a pozrela som na vlky pred sebou.

"Dočerta."

Pozrela som na bledosivého vlka. Jacob mi povedal, že Embry bol nejaký čas nervózny a potom sa zrazu začal držať v Samovej skupinke. A vravel, že Billy si stál za tým, že Sam Uley je to najlepšie, čo mohlo Quileutov stretnúť. Možno nakoniec nešlo o drogy ani nič podobné. Možno boli vlkolaci. Koľko to vravel Jacob, že ich bolo? Sam a ešte dvaja. A pridal sa k nim Embry. Takže štyria.

Predo mnou bolo ale päť vlkov.

Pomaly som pozrela na toho hrdzavého. Pripomínal mi Jacoba. A od toho večera v kine som Jacoba nevidela a Billy mi nechcel dovoliť hovoriť s ním. Billy veril a uctieval tradície a príbehy svojho ľudu. Vlkolaci boli niečo ako quileutský národný talent. Talent, o ktorom nehovorilo. Ak by bol teraz Jake vlkolak, Billy by mi to nepovedal. Stislo mi srdce.

Mohol mi to Jacob zamlčať? Prečo by mi to nepovedal? Veď sme boli priatelia. Povedal mi aj o upíroch.

Pozrela som na ich vodcu. Ten gang bol Samov. On bol ich vodca. Potom musel ten čierny vlk byť Sam Uley.

Čierny vlk, rovnako ako všetky ostatné, na mňa pozorne civel. Jeho tmavé oči mi opäť niečo pripomenuli.

Sama som stretla len raz. No, dva razy, ale ten deň keď som ich videla skákať z útesu nepočítam, boli ďaleko. Sam ma ale našiel, keď Edward... odišiel. Veľmi som sa vtedy nesústredila, ale stále si jasne pamätám jeho oči - tmavé a nečitateľné. _Presne_ ako oči tohto vlka. Prikývla som. Preto mi niečo pripomínal.

"Ahoj, Sam," zamrmlala som čiernemu vlkovi ticho. Postavil sa a uprene na mňa pozrel. Pokrčila som plecami. "A ten sivý je Embry," blikla som očami po Embrym a presunula som pohľad na hrdzavého. "Len by som rada vedela, prečo si mi nič nepovedal, Jacob? Myslela som, že sme priatelia." V hlase mi zaznela bolesť, aj keď som to nechcela. Znova som potriasla hlavou a pozrela som na zvyšné dva vlky. To boli asi tí dvaja zvyšní quileutskí chlapci, ale myslím, že som ich ešte nevidela. Nič mi na nich nebolo známe.

"Myslím, že vás dvoch nepoznám."

Čierny vlk na mňa ešte chvíľu civel a tie dva neznáme pozreli na neho, takmer akoby sa ho chceli niečo spýtať. Nepovedal im ale nič, len zo seba vydal zvuk, ktorý znel ako slabé zafučanie a otočil sa na odchod.

Ostatní vykročili za ním.

Na okamih som ostala ako skamenená, snáď nechceli teraz odísť? Bez toho, že by mi niečo povedali, alebo mi aspoň naznačili, či som mala pravdu. Nemohli ma teraz opustiť!

"Nechoďte preč!" vyhŕkla som slabo, takmer proti svojej vôli. Hrdzavý vlk sa na mňa obzrel, no neviem, či mi chcel niečo povedať. Hneď nato sa zvrtol a zašiel za stromy.

Podlomili sa mi kolená a ja som spadla na zem. Ako mohli len tak odísť? Aj Jacob? Jednoducho ma odignorovať, akoby som tam ani nebola a nič im nepovedala? To som bola naozaj všetkým ukradnutá?

Zacítila som v svojej hrudi ostrú bolesť a ovinula som okolo seba ruky. Nevedela som pochopiť, čo sa práve stalo. Ako mohli odísť?

"Bella," z okraja čistinky sa ozval pokojný hlas. Prudko som zdvihla hlavu.

Na kraji čistinky stál Sam Uley, oblečený len v odstrihnutých nohaviciach. Za ním vychádzali spoza stromov ďalšie postavy.

Tak mi odľahlo, že keby som už nesedela na zemi, zase by som spadla. Tak nakoniec neodišli!

"Myslela som, že ste odišli," vytisla som zo seba chabo.

Potriasol hlavou a pohol sa bližšie ku mne.

"Myslím, že tu máme niečo rozrobené. Nemôžeme odísť, kým sa to nevyrieši."

Nemotorne som sa znova postavila a znova na nich pozrela. Pohľad mi padol na jedného z nich a myslela som, že zase padnem. Bol to Jacob, ale strašne sa zmenil! Ako sa mohol tak zmeniť za takú krátku chvíľu? Bol obrovský! Bol o dobrých pár centimetrov vyšší, aj širší v pleciach, celkovo bol mohutnejší a ostrihal sa. Vyzeral presne ako ostatní. A to mal sedemnásť!

"Preboha Jacob, kedy si sa tak strašne zmenil?" vyhŕkla som.

Nemastno-neslano sa usmial. "Za posledné dva týždne, Bella."

"Vtedy... si sa začal meniť?"

Nič nepovedal, len urobil grimasu.

"Čo sa toho týka, mohla by si mi povedať, ako si sa o nás dozvedela?" spýtal sa Sam. Neisto som na neho pozrela. Jacob mi vravel, že by o tých legendách nemal hovoriť, mohlo by mu to narobiť problémy?

"No... dozvedela som sa o vašej legende, že pochádzate z vlkov a nemáte radi upírov, tak... som si to teraz dala nejak dokopy."

"Ako si sa dozvedela o tej legende?" spýtal sa zase Sam, stále tým pokojným hlasom, ale akosi som tomu neverila. Už len to som potrebovala aby som ja sama ohrozila moje priateľstvo s Jacobom.

"Radšej by som ti nepovedala, neviem, či by to nedostalo toho človeka do problémov. Ak to aj je tajomstvo, nemyslím, že by to urobilo nejaký problém, ani mi vtedy nenapadlo, aby som tomu verila. No... nie celkom," zamrmlala som. "Fakt ale je, že ten človek neurobil nijakú chybu ani nič, pre ostatných sú také príbehy len príbehy."

"Nie celkom pre teba," podotkol Sam.

"Ale ja nie som celkom normálna," skrivila som tvár. "Keby som nevedela, že... no... že _časť_ toho je pravdivá, nepomyslela by som si, že to možno je pravdivé celé."

"Predpokladám, že teraz hovoríš o Cullenovcoch?"

Mykla som sa. Stále som sa nepozviechala z toho, že ma len tak opustili, len preto, že sa chudák Jasper trochu pošmykol. Nikto nemohol vedieť, že sa porežem o _papier_, preboha! Nič sa mi nestalo, nemuseli odísť! Ale samozrejme, kto by dával dôležitosť niečomu, čo chce obyčajný človek? Alice bola moja najlepšia priateľka. Ako mohla odísť a ani sa nerozlúčiť?

"Ako si spoznala Embryho?" pokračoval Sam, aj keď som na jeho otázku neodpovedala. Alebo som možno odpovedala. Pokrčila som plecami.

"Mal v očiach rovnaký pohľad ako predtým, keď som ho videla u Jacoba doma," to mi vyslúžilo od Sama spýtavý pohľad.

"Spoznala si ho podľa očí?"

"Podľa pohľadu. Ak niekto dokáže vyzerať naraz pobavene, hanblivo, sebaisto aj zvedavo, asi si to človek zapamätá. Teba som tiež spoznala podľa očí. Len mi trochu pomohlo, že som vedela, že si niečo ako vodca svojho... svojej... svorky?" zakončila neisto sama pre seba. Mohla to byť svorka? _Boli_ predsa vlci.

"Videla si ma len raz," poznamenal Sam, takmer akoby mi neveril. Zamračila som sa na neho.

"Aj Embryho som videla len raz," ohradila som sa. "Pamätám si ťa. Pozeral si na mňa rovnako ako ten čierny vlk pred chvíľou. A Jacob má srsť rovnakej farby ako je jeho koža. Dáte sa spoznať."

Prebehla som pohľadom po ostatných, aby som pozrela na tých dvoch, ktorých som nepoznala. Možno uvidím nejaké poznávacie znaky?

Pohľad sa mi na chvíľu zasekol na jednom z nich, v ktorom som s ťažkosťami spoznala Embryho. Predtým bol vysoký a chudý, teraz bol _vyšší_ a mohutný, hoci vyzeral byť o trochu menej svalnatý ako Jacob a ostatní. Civel na mňa skoro uchvátene, akoby nikdy predtým nič podobné nevidel. Jediný mal ešte stále dlhé vlasy, hoci mu siahali len trochu poniže uší. Trochu rozpačito som uhla pohľadom.

Dvaja zvyšní Quileuti boli pre mňa naozaj neznámi, no hmlisto sa mi zdalo, že som ich videla v Charlieho obývačke, keď ma Sam priniesol. Teda... priniesol ma Charlie, ale Sam na našiel. To je teraz aj tak jedno.

"Ehm... ahoj," skúsila som neisto. "Myslím, že som vás videla v Charlieho obývačke, keď... vtedy večer, keď Ed..." zasekol sa mi hlas a ja som zúfalo zaťala zuby. Ako sa mám cez to dostať, keď ani neviem povedať jeho meno? _On_ ma opustil, pre _neho_ som nebola dosť dobrá. Ako decko, ktorému niečo nie je dosť dobré, tak to odhodí. Za takým človekom - upírom - mám trúchliť tak, že ani neviem vysloviť jeho meno? "keď _Edward_ odišiel," dokončila som jedovato. Potom som zažmurkala. Vyznelo to trochu zvláštne, akoby som nenávidela tie slová samotné, nie ich význam.

Nikto to ale neokomentoval, vlastne sa každý obrátil na Jacoba, ktorý zrazu tichým hlasom zasyčal:

"To snáď nemyslíš _vážne_?"

Keď som na neho pozrela, rozzúrene gánil na Embryho, ktorý na mňa stále pozeral rovnako... fascinovane. Zažmurkala som a znova som rozhodene pozrela bokom. Čo sa dialo? Prečo na mňa tak pozeral?

"Jacob, Embry?" spýtal sa Sam neutrálne. Jeden z tých neznámych chlapcov sa zrazu zasmial.

"To nemyslíš vážne," chichotal sa. "Ďalší?"

Jacob zavrčal.

"Jacob? Deje sa niečo?" spýtala som sa.

Jacob sa zrazu neveselo zasmial a stále prepaľoval Embryho pohľadom. Myslela som, že Embry bol jeho priateľ. Prečo na neho tak pozeral?

"Ále, nič sa nestalo, len sa tu milý pán vĺčik k tebe pripútal," z jeho hlasu priam kvapkal sarkazmus. Zažmurkala som.

"On sa čo?" spýtala som sa v rovnakej chvíli, ako Sam varovne povedal:

"Jacob!"

Jacob na neho rozhorčene pozrel. "Prečo upozorňuješ _mňa_?"

"Vieš, že sa to nedá ovládať a vieš aj to, že Bella nevie o nás všetko."

"Ale teraz bude vedieť, nie? Rovno sa môže dozvedieť všetko naraz," odvrkol Jacob cynicky.

"Som mimo," uzavrela som, a znova som sa posadila. Netušila som, čo sa práve dialo, ale očividne to bolo niečo známe len im. Nebolo to tak dávno, čo som mala rovnaký pocit pri rozhovore s Cullenovcami.

Jednému z Quileutov, tomu, čo ešte nič nepovedal, sa trochu mykli ústa a uškrnul sa na mňa.

"Jednoducho jej to všetko vysvetli, Sam, možno to zvládne. Nie je to, akoby sa veci mali zázračne vyriešiť mávnutím prútika," povedal veselo ten druhý neznámy chalan. Sam chvíľu mlčal, no nakoniec pokrčil plecami.

"Drž sa chvíľu bokom od Embryho, dobre? Bella má právo chápať to. A ty, Embry," odmlčal sa, kým Embry nepresunul svoj pohľad na neho. "Ty sa tiež drž bokom. Aspoň zatiaľ."

Jacob znova zavrčal, no neurobil nič a rezignovane sa zvalil na zem bližšie pri mne. Úkosom som na neho pozrela.

"Nemal by si tak rásť. Nikto neuverí, že si mladší odo mňa. Musím sa stále cítiť ako trpaslík?" sťažovala som sa. Jacob sa neusmial, no tvár sa mu trochu uvoľnila, keď na mňa pozrel.

"Myslel som, že sme už uzavreli, že som starší."

"Ale vedela som to len ja," namietla som. "Teraz to budú vedieť všetci a nikto im nebude musieť nič povedať. To nie je fér."

Úsmev mu trochu zoslabol. "Veľa vecí nie je fér."

"Bella," vzal sa si slovo Sam a ja som otočila hlavu k nemu. "Koľko toho o nás vieš?"

"Že sa meníte na vlkov, nemáte radi upírov a uzavreli ste s C...Cullenovcami dohodu, podľa ktorej tu môžu žiť, ak nebudú loviť ľudí," zhrnula som stručne.

Sam prikývol. "Cullenovci nesmú ľudí nielen loviť, nesmú ich ani uhryznúť, a nesmú vojsť na územie rezervácie. Chránime našich ľudí pred upírmi. Je ešte pár vecí čo ti musíme povedať, máš predtým nejaké otázky?"

Zažmurkala som. Museli mi to povedať?

"Uh, prečo sa Jacob zmenil a prečo teraz, prečo sa meníte a ako sa meníte?"

"Menia sa tí Quileuti, ktorí mali v rodine vlkolaka. Jacobov starý otec, Ephram Black bol alfa minulej svorky. To on uzavrel s Carlislom, vodcom Cullenovcov, dohodu. Keď sa v blízkosti rezervácie objavia upíri, celý proces sa spustí nanovo a potomkovia vlkov sa začnú meniť, aby ochraňovali svojich ľudí. Nedá sa presne určiť, kedy sa kto zmení, nie je v tom nijaký sled. Neviem ti ani vysvetliť, ako sa meníme. Prvá zmena sa stane prostredníctvom silných negatívnych emócií, ako je hnev. Mladí vlkolaci - tí, čo sa zmenili prvýkrát len nedávno, sú spočiatku dosť náladoví, rýchlo sa rozzúria a ešte nemajú dobrú sebakontrolu. Ľahko sa môžu prestať ovládať, preto je potrebné, aby sa vyhýbali hádkam. Mohli by sa zmeniť náhle a ak by bol niekto pri nich príliš blízko, mohli by mu nechtiac ublížiť."

Pomaly som prikývla. "Prečo si povedal, že sú veci, ktoré mi musíte povedať? Prečo mi musíte povedať, kto ste?"

Sam blikol očami po Embrym. Stále na mňa civel, už menej fascinovane, ale zato veľmi uprene.

"Poznáš koncept spriaznených duší?" spýtal sa ma. Zažmurkala som.

"Myslíš niečo ako ľudí, ktorí patria k sebe? Ako dve polovice tej istej veci?"

Sam prikývol. "Je to zriedkavé, ale ak vlkolak po svojej prvej premene uvidí svoju druhú polovicu, okamžite ju spozná a naviaže sa na ňu. Je to, akoby všetko, čo ťa predtým k tomuto svetu pútalo - rodina, priatelia, gravitácia - zrazu zmizlo a všetky tie putá nahradilo jedno silné, ktoré vlkolaka viaže k jeho družke. Je to veľmi silné puto a nič ho nezlomí. Pre toho vlkolaka bude už navždy existovať len jeho odtlačok - jeho družka. Nič okrem nej nie je dôležitejšie. Voláme to pripútanie sa."

Zamyslene som sa mračila a hrýzla som si pritom peru. "Je to niečo ako láska na prvý pohľad?"

"Nie celkom. Ak by svoj odtlačok videl vlkolak predtým, ako sa prvý raz premenil, nič by sa nestalo. Puto sa vytvorí až keď sa stane vlkolakom. A je to oveľa silnejšie ako to, čo sa chápe ako láska na prvý pohľad, alebo láska všeobecne, Bella. Je to oveľa silnejšie a trvácnejšie puto. Ten vlkolak, ktorý sa pripútal, nikdy nebude chcieť žiadnu inú ženu, iba svoj odtlačok. Urobí pre ňu všetko, bude pre ňu čímkoľvek, čo bude ona chcieť a potrebovať. Mohlo by sa stať, že by sa vlkolak otlačil na dieťa. Potom bude tomu dieťaťu najlepší brat alebo priateľ. Keď vyrastie a ak bude chcieť viac, bude pre ňu niečím viac. Všetko, na čom tomu vlkolakovi záleží, je jeho odtlačok a jeho šťastie."

"Čo ak tá osoba zomrie?" pozrela som na Sama váhavo.

"Ak zomrie, vlkolak stratí všetko, čo ho pútalo k svetu a k svojej ľudskosti. Nebude chcieť existovať bez nej. Ak bude stále vlkolakom v čase, keď jeho družka zomrie, stratí svoju ľudskosť a zvyšok života sa bude túlať lesmi ako divý vlk. Ak v tom čase už nebude vlkolakom, skôr či neskôr zomrie, ale inú ženu mať nebude aj keby mal žiť ešte dvadsať rokov po jej smrti."

"Vy môžete prestať byť vlkolakmi?" zarazene som na neho civela. Myslela som, že nadprirodzené bytosti sa nemohli zapínať a vypínať.

"Len raz. Je to vedomé rozhodnutie. Vlkolak sa jednoducho prestane meniť. Vyžaduje to dobré sebaovládanie a silnú vôľu, ale dá sa to. Po nejakom čase začne opäť starnúť a bude môcť zomrieť prirodzenou smrťou, už sa ale nebude môcť znova premeniť, aj keby chcel. Inak vlkolak ostáva svojím spôsobom nesmrteľný. Všetky zranenia sa mu liečia rýchlejšie ako ľuďom a je taký silný a rýchly, aby dokázal zabiť aj upíra, ale môže zomrieť. Nie však prirodzenou cestou, kým sa tak nerozhodne."

"Vy... vy dokážete zabiť _upírov_?" vyhŕkla som slabo. Jeden z tých neznámych chlapcov sa zasmial.

"Všetko čo treba je roztrhať ich na kúsky a spáliť. To nie je také ťažké, nemyslíš?"

"Ale..." civela som na neho. "Ale oni sú ako mramor! A sú jedovatí! A silní a rýchli!"

"My sme tiež rýchli a silní. Dosť silní na to, aby sme mohli rozhryznúť ich žulové telá. Proti takej veľkej svorke ako sme my nemal ten jeden ciciak nijakú šancu," uškrnul sa spokojne. Spadla mi sánka.

"Vy ste zabili _Laurenta_?"

"Ten upír, ktorý sa na teba chystal zaútočiť sa volal Laurent?" spozornel Sam. "Poznáš ho?"

Prikývla som.

"On a dvaja ďalší upíri prechádzali okolo, keď Cul...Cullenovci hrali baseball. Zvykli hrať počas búrok, aby ich nebolo počuť. Bola som vtedy s nimi."

"Kedy to bolo? Stalo sa niečo?" spovedal ma rýchlo Sam.

"Minulý rok na jar. Jeden z nich, muž, bol stopár a chcel ma zjesť. Cullenovci ma chránili a bolo to preňho ako zaujímavá hra na konci ktorej bol chutný zákusok, " striasla som sa a neprítomne som si pretrela zápästie, kde ma uhryzol. "Ostatní sa ho pokúsili odlákať, kým ma Al...Alice s Jasperom nedostali dostatočne ďaleko. Šli sme do Phoenixu, ale našiel nás a skoro ma zabil, kým všetci dorazili a zabili ho."

"Mala si šťastie, že ťa nepohrýzol," poznamenal zamračene Sam. "Inak by sme sa tu teraz nerozprávali."

"Pohrýzol ma. Ed..._Edward_ mi vysal jed," povedala som ticho a ukázala som mu svoju jazvu. Všetci vlkolaci zhíkli alebo zalapali po dychu.

"Ako ti mohol vysať jed a nezabiť ťa?" zvolal druhý neznámy vlkolak šokovane. Pokrčila som plecami.

"Okrem Jaspera si všetci vypestovali dobrú kontrolu. Jasper mal najväčší problém, Carlisle mi povedal, že jeho život predtým, ako k nim prišiel bol veľmi... odlišný. Edward žil s Carlislom najdlhšie zo všetkých."

Sam chvíľu mlčal a so stiahnutým obočím premýšľal.

"Jasper je ten vysoký plavovlasý?"

Prikývla som. Dúfala som, že sa nevinil za to, čo sa stalo na moje narodeniny. Naozaj za to nemohol. Kto mohol čakať, že sa porežem o papier?

"Nevieš náhodou, prečo sa sem ten upír vrátil?" spýtal sa ma nakoniec Sam. Neveselo som prikývla.

"Vraj robil láskavosť Victorii a sondoval pre ňu okolie. Upíri nie sú radi, keď im zabijú druha. James bol Victoriin druh."

"Čo tým chceš povedať?"

Zmätene som na neho pozrela. "No, Victoria asi nie je práve šťastná, že jej E-_Edward_ a ostatní Cullenovci zabili Jamesa. Laurent vravel, že ide teraz po mne. Druh za druha. Až na to, že ja očividne nie som... _Edwardov_... druh," zašomrala som ticho. Trochu mnou trhlo, keď sa okolo mňa ozvali zlostné výkriky a vrčanie.

"Tá upírka ťa chce zabiť?" vykríkol zúrivo Jacob a vyskočil na rovné nohy. Trochu sa triasol. To ale nebolo nič oproti Embrymu. Ten vrčal cez zaťaté zuby a ruky, ktoré zatínal do pästí sa mu triasli tak, že som ich videla trochu rozmazane.

"Embry!" Samov hlas zaznel do všeobecného hurhaja ako bič. "Upokoj sa. Nemyslím, že sa chceš teraz premeniť."

Embry na mňa pozrel temným pohľadom. Striaslo ma. Nikdy som ho nevidela takého zúrivého. Síce som ho okrem dnešku videla len raz, ale vtedy vyzeral tak placho a pokojne, že takýto výraz sa mi na jeho tvári zdal cudzí.

"Em... Embry?" vykoktala som. Zdalo sa, že môj hlas mal na neho zázračný účinok. Jeho triaška sa zoslabila a temný pohľad trochu ustúpil zvláštnemu záblesku. Zas sa mu v očiach objavil ten fascinovaný plamienok, čo ma tak vyvádzal z miery a usmial sa na mňa. Sklopila som oči. Naozaj som nevedela, prečo na mňa tak pozeral. Čo na mne videl? Predtým mnou nevyzeral byť taký unesený. V každom prípade bol ten pohľad ale lepší ako tá zúrivosť.

Zrazu mi niečo napadlo a ja som znehybnela. Sam vravel, že to... pripútanie sa alebo ako to nazval, fungovalo len potom, ako sa vlkolak prvý raz premenil. A Embry... keď ma videl predtým v Jacobovej garáži, ešte nebol vlkolakom. Prudko som zdvihla hlavu a civela som na neho. Bolo možné, že... Jacob predsa _povedal_ niečo s tým, že sa ku mne pripútal. Och, dočerta.

"Eh, Sam?" pozrela som opatrne na staršieho Quileuta. "Keď si vravel o tom pripútaní sa... stalo sa s Embrym niečo také tak pred... desiatimi minútami?"

Sam mlčky prikývol a uprene na mňa pozeral. "Preto ti musíme všetko vysvetliť. Otlačky majú právo všetko vedieť."

Jacob znova zavrčal a ja som zbledla. Nedalo sa povedať, že by som chcela ďalšieho Edwarda, alebo hocijakého chlapca. Určite nie takého, ktorý pôsobil, že ma bude sledovať na každom kroku ako to robil Edward. V konečnom dôsledku to nič nehovorilo o hĺbke citu, ktorý nás mal viazať.

"Ale... Edward..." nezmyselne som zakoktala.

Od Embryho sa ozval čudný kvílivý zvuk a keď som na neho pozrela, mal tvár skrivenú bolesťou. Rozšírili sa mi oči a vyplašene som sa vystrela, keď mi došlo, ako to znelo.

"Nie, tak to nemyslím! Nechcem Edwarda!" uisťovala som ho rýchlo a vyplašene, a kdesi v kútiku duše som sa čudovala, že zrazu viem jeho meno vysloviť ako predtým. "Ja len, že... aj on bol do mňa očividne blázon a opustil ma. Nakoniec som pre neho veľa neznamenala. Bolo to len nedávno a ja... a ja cez to nechcem prejsť znova," zakončila som chabo, s pohľadom na svojich rukách. Nechcela som pozrieť ani na jedného z nich.

"Bella," ozval sa nakoniec Sam. "To, že sa k tebe Embry pripútal neznamená, že s ním musíš byť. A on ťa nebude do ničoho nútiť. Si teraz pre neho stredom vesmíru, všetko, na čom mu záleží. Nechce, aby si bola nervózna alebo sa bála, čo sa od teba očakáva. Ak nie si pripravená byť jeho dievčaťom, bude ti kamarátom, alebo čímkoľvek, čo budeš potrebovať. Ak nebudeš pripravená na ďalší vzťah, alebo nebudeš chcieť jeden s ním, tak s ním nebudeš. Od neho sa nemusíš ničoho obávať. Bude ťa len chrániť a bude ho to k tebe ťahať, ale nebude ťa otravovať. Nič sa oproti včerajšku nezmenilo, len máš teraz niekoho, kto ťa bude mať rád bez ohľadu na to, čo povieš a urobíš."

Slabo som prikývla a blysla som pohľadom po Embrym. Už tak necivel, ale stále na mňa pozeral o trochu uprenejšie ako by sa patrilo. To mi ale až tak nevadilo. Slabo som sa na neho usmiala.

"Tak dobre," povedala som pomaly, snažiac sa prísť na to, či to naozaj bolo dobre. Pozrela som na Sama. "No... chcete vedieť ešte niečo? Mala by som sa vrátiť domov, Charliemu som povedala že budem doma prať alebo pôjdem k Jessice na matiku, ale asi je už doma a najskôr volal Jessice domov, takže..." zaškľabila som sa. Charlie bude určite šťastný, keď nevie, kde som. A keď sa dozvie, že som bola na túre keď mi pritom povedal, aby som nechodila sama do lesa... dopekla, na to som aj zabudla. To nebude dobré.

"Keď sa rozídeme, dobehnem domov a zavolám mu, že si bola u nás a si na ceste. Len poviem, že si stratila pojem o čase," navrhol Jacob.

"Vďaka Jake, ale to nestihneš."

Jeden z tých neznámych chlapcov, ten zhovorčivejší, sa zase zasmial. "Trávila si dosť veľa času s upírmi a už vieš, že toho Laurenta sme zabili. Jacob to stihne. Možno príde domov skôr ako sa ty dostaneš k svojmu autu."

"Och," stále mi nedošlo, že je teraz Jacob rýchly ako upír. "Tak fajn, to by bolo super. Vďaka, Jacob. Eh, prepáč, ako sa voláš?" pozrela som na toho neznámeho.

"Paul."

"A ty?" pozrela som na toho druhého.

"Ja som Jared Keyanas."

"Ja som Bella Swanová."

Obaja prikývli.

"Máš zajtra po škole čas?" spýtal sa ma Sam.

Prikývla som.

"Tak príď po škole k Jacobovi do rezervácie, zvyšok môžeme doriešiť potom. Len mi ešte povedz, ako tá Victoria vyzerá."

Embry znova zavrčal, keď som odpovedala. "Má červené kučeravé vlasy dlhé asi po lopatky, červené oči ako všetci upíri, čo nie sú vegetariáni a... no... je upírsky dokonalá. Má asi tak stosedemdesiaťpäť centimetrov, to je asi všetko," zamračila som, že som sa snažila spomenúť si na viac.

"To stačí. Upírov s červenými vlasmi tu nebude pobehovať veľa, ak sa objaví, budeme to vedieť," povedal Sam a vstal. "Tak teda zajtra, Bella. Potrebuješ odprevadiť k autu? Nestratíš sa?"

"Mám kompas, nemala by som sa," zneistela som.

"Kde máš auto?"

"Dole pod kopcom, na... severozápad, je slepá cesta, čo odbočuje z hlavnej. Auto som nechala skoro na konci."

"Jeden z nás môže ísť s tebou, aby sme sa uistili, že sa dostaneš v poriadku. Jacob zatiaľ odbehne domov a zavolá tvojmu otcovi."

"Vy... sa asi nestratíte?"

Paul prevrátil oči.

"Videla si už vlka, ktorý zablúdi v lese?" spýtal sa ma Jared pobavene. Pokrčila som zahanbene plecami.

"Okrem vás som ešte nevidela ani vlka. Vy tiež nie ste práve normálni vlci."

"Bude ti vadiť, ak s tebou pôjde Embry?"

Jacob sa zamračil, ale nepovedal nič. Embry spozornel a usmial sa. Vyzeral tak nadšene, že som nemohla povedať nie.

"Nie, ale... Embry, nevadilo by ti, keby si šiel ako vlk? Ja len že si musím na toto celé zvyknúť," mávla som rukou neisto medzi nami. "A dovtedy budem asi okolo teba nervózna. Ak... ti to nevadí..." neisto som zmĺkla. Posledné čo som chcela, bolo ublížiť mu, keď vyzeral taký šťastný. Embry sa len usmial.

"Nevadí," povedal mi a vstal. Odkráčal medzi stromy. Ostatní vstali.

"Kam išiel?" spýtala som sa ostatných, kým som sa oprašovala.

"Ak by sa premenil oblečený, oblečenie by sa roztrhalo. Preto nosíme po lese len nohavice. Kým sa premeníme, uviažeme si ich okolo členkov. Ich hrúbka sa premenou veľmi nezmení."

Zažmurkala som a trochu som očervenela. Zvláštne, že som si predtým nevšimla na ich nohách nohavice. Ale asi som bola príliš ochromená a vyľakaná než aby som sa zaoberala nohami ozrutných vlkov. Bohato mi stačili ich zuby.

"Aha," zašomrala som.

Sivý vlk vyšiel spoza stromov a priblížil sa pomaly k nám. Trochu nervózne som na neho pozerala.

"No... ja viem, že si Embry, ale predsa len je to trochu čudné," povedala som neisto.

Vlk sa zatváril veľmi nešťastne, takmer ako keď si myslel, že chcem Edwarda.

"Hej!" zaprotestovala som hneď. Cítila som sa veľmi nepríjemne, keď sa tak tváril. Najmä keď som bola v spoločnosti ostatných jeho kolegov-vlkov. "Nič tým nemyslím. Ale _je_ to trochu čudné, prechádzať sa po lese s vlkom veľkým ako kôň, nie? Len si na to musím zvyknúť, neboj, bude to jednoduchšie ako si zvyknúť na... to druhé," dokončila som chabo.

Vlk sa prestal tváriť nešťastne a rýchlo prikývol.

"Dobre, tak... ja bežím, Bella. Budeš v poriadku?" spýtal sa neochotne Jacob, s podozrievavým pohľadom upretým na Embryho.

Prikývla som.

"Jasné, v pohode. Nezabudni zavolať Charliemu, dobre? _Naozaj_ to stihneš?"

"V pohode," uškrnul sa Jacob. "Len mu poviem, že si sa oneskorila a zabudla si mu zavolať. Ty si vymysli zvyšok ak sa bude pýtať."

"Okej. Tak sa vidíme zajtra po škole," usmiala som sa na neho a zamávala som mu.

"Áno, zajtra. Ahoj, Bella, dostaň sa v poriadku domov," rozlúčil sa Sam a pohol sa k stromom. Ostatní mi zamrmlali pozdravenie, alebo mi zamávali a zmizli za stromami. V priebehu minúty som bola na čistinke sama s Embrym a ostatných som už vôbec nepočula.

Pozrela som na neho.

"Tak, čo? Ideme?" skusmo som sa na neho usmiala. Zavrtel chvostom a odkráčal k lesu, viac-menej smerom, odkiaľ som prišla. Nasledovala som ho.

* * *

AN: Tak, toto je zatiaľ ono. Je to zatiaľ vlastne len náhľad ako by sa to mohlo udiať. Ešte som sa nerozhodla či budem pokračovať a dotiahnem to so vzťahom Belly a Embryho do konca.


End file.
